The present invention relates to erosion control and more particularly to devices and apparatuses for use in controlling sedimentation and debris flow associated with soil erosion.
Controlling soil erosion, such as erosion on slopes in construction sites, and particularly the sedimentation and debris carried in fluid flow on slopes is a continuing problem. Fiber rolls (also known as wattles) are the current industry standard for use in controlling erosion. Fiber rolls are typically made of fibrous materials such as straw or excelsior (shredded wood) made into rolls that are held together with netting. During construction, the rolls are placed across the face of a slope to curtail soil erosion and to dam, direct and/or filter fluid flow as the fluid flows down the slope. Silt fences, generally black porous cloth strung vertically on wooden stakes across a slope, are alternative means of controlling erosion. However, most regulatory agencies now discourage the use of silt fences due to the propensity for silt fences to collapse from high fluid flows and high winds.
Fiber rolls have been found to be more capable of performing the erosion control function than silt fences. However, fiber rolls are deficient in their ability to direct fluid flow in a controlled manner. Moreover, numerous fiber rolls are generally required due to their inherent deficiencies in directing fluid flow as the flow proceeds down a slope. Accordingly, more effective devices and systems are desired for controlling soil erosion.
The present invention comprises a walled elongated core member having a first open end, a second end, an interior space and one or more openings in the wall communicating the interior space with the exterior of the core member. An outer filter member surrounds the core member. In one embodiment, both the first and second ends of the core member are open. One feature of the present invention is the ability to connect a plurality of core members together. Accordingly, one or both of the open ends can comprise couplers or connectors for connecting one core member to one or two complimentary core members. The core member may comprise a flexible plastic pipe, such as high-density polyethylene pipe having a plurality of perforations.
In another embodiment, the couplers can comprise tee connectors or elbow connectors. One advantage of the present invention is the ability to connect outlet pipes to tee or elbow connectors for directing fluid flow received by the core members to desired locations downstream of the core members.
The outer filter member may comprises a fiber roll. In one embodiment the fiber roll comprises excelsior or straw. In another embodiment, the filter member may comprise a porous foam material. A porous covering material, such as a woven cloth or netting may surround the outer filter member.